


You don't love me, you're drunk.

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drunk Michael, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael shakes his head. "I'm drunk" He slurs, still not fully awake. "Because I love you."</p>
<p>~~~~<br/>A request from Freelancerkiwi on tumblr<br/>:writing prompt: mavin but with a sober gavin dealing with a very drunk michael who’s getting all touchy feely, and maybe drunken confessions happen<br/>~~~~<br/>I didn't write Michael SUPER drunk, because I have no idea how to, I hope you're not disappointed though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't love me, you're drunk.

Gavin could almost laugh at his current situation. Almost.

He and Michael had decided to go to a bar, where Michael was only suppose to have one drink because he was the designated driver. Gavin had yet to have a drink when a tall man with black hair and piercing blue eyes had asked him to dance. Three dances later Gavin came back to a very drunk ginger. 

Since Gavin can't drive on American roads now they have to walk home, specifically Gavin's apartment because it's closer. Not that it's that close, and in the cold October night it feels extremely far away.

"Gav?" Michael asks, getting the brits attention with his slurred voice. Gavin hums in reply. "Where are we goin?" He smiles a little at the last part, like a child asking a silly question.

"We're going to my place." Gavin answers him, smiling back and holding his arm, just in case he falls over and has to be caught. A fall to the concrete wouldn't be good for the freckled man. 

"Oh!" Michael giggles, and gavin almost giggles at the sight of Michael Jones giggling.

After a beat of silence Michael stops walking. When Gavin turns to look at him his eyes are narrowed, not in anger but confusion. 

"What's wrong Mi-" Before Gavin can finish his sentence his reflexes make him jump backwards as Michael vomits all over the sidewalk. 

"Bloody hell!" Gavin nearly screams at Michael, who is now swaying on his feet. He had thought all that was over, Gavin had made Michael sober at least a bit before they left the bar, and he had thrown up two times already. 

He sighs and reaches over to grab Michael's arm. "Come on you pleb, and don't step it-" Too late. Michael steps forward, letting out a sickening squish from the connection of his shoes and his vomit. 

Gavin wretches, his weak stomach reacting, but manages to hold in his vomit. If he starts he won't be able to stop. So he just pulls Michael forward, mumbling to himself about how Michael will have to take off his shoes before he goes inside. 

When they finally reach Gavin's place he immediately tells Michael to take of his shoes, which causes him to nearly fall from the one shallow step before the apartment in all of his jumping around. Apparently drunk Michael isn't very good at taking shoes off.

When he does finally get both shoes off Gavin leads him inside and sets him onto the couch. 

"Stay here." He says, walking back to his closet to get out an extra blanket and taking a pillow from his bed. Assuming Michael is as bad as undressing as he is at taking his shoes off he'll have to sleep in his clothes tonight. Luckily enough the vomit had been more projectile so there was none on his clothes. 

When he returns he pulls Michael up by his arm and leads his to the bathroom, where he closes the toilet seat and tells Michael to sit on it. He pulls out a washcloth and runs in under warm water and uses it to wipe Michael's face.

"Let's see now." He mumbles to himself as he tosses the wash cloth into the hamper in the corner of the room. "We need to get your teeth brushed too. . ."

He opens the cabinets under the sink and searches until he finds a toothbrush. Still in the box from the last time he went to the dentist and they had given it to him before he left. He wasn't a child but the dentist told him he reminded her of one so she gave it to him more as a joke. It's a good thing he kept it.

After opening the brush and putting toothpaste on it the hardest part was going to be brushing. He leans towards Michael and tells him to open his mouth, to which he gets a jokingly wide mouth and raunchy breath in his face as Michael screams "Ahhhhh" at the top of his lungs as if her were at the doctors office. 

Gavin pulls back at the vomity scent, gagging again. 

It takes a moment to compose himself but when he finally does he manages to shove the toothbrush into Michael's mouth and move it around in what he hopes in a cleaning way. It's harder to clean someone else's teeth than it is to clean your own. Way harder.

After a few minutes of brushing Gavin leads Michael back to the couch and sets up the pillow in blanket in the form of a makeshift bed for him. 

"Goodnight Michael." He turns off the light and goes back to his room, shutting the door behind him and crawling into bed, not bothering to change his clothes either. 

He manages to drift into the edges of sleep before his door opens and light shines in, revealing a stumbling Michael crawling into his bed.

"Michael?" 

Michael nods, face to face with Gavin, eyes closed. " Iloveyougav" his words jumble together with the mixture of slurred drunkenness and sleepiness, but Gavin understands them perfectly clear. 

"No Michael, you're just drunk and tired and confused." When he says the words his hear breaks, because he himself does have feeling for Michael. He knows though, that it would be wrong to take advantage of Michael's drunkenness. 

Michael shakes his head. "I'm drunk" He slurs, still not fully awake. "Because I love you."

Gavin frowns. "What?"

"That guy." Michael says. "The one you danced with. made me jealous." At the end of the sentence Michael drifts fully into sleep, leaving Gavin to think about them.

He smiles a bit. Michael was jealous, over him! He laughs, hoping that in the morning Michael won't take his words back. For now though he just pulls the blanket over Michael and kisses him on the forehead.

"I love you too Michael." He whispers, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the soft rhythm of Michael's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope tumblr user freelancerkiwi isn't disappointed, I did try my hardest on it though.


End file.
